From the Past
by History of Madness
Summary: a warrior from the past is accidentally sucked into a black hole, and ends up in the Avatar world. according to legend, this warrior will either be the savior of humanity, or its destroyer.
1. The Legend

A quiet evening slowly came upon the Earth, and soon a carpet of shining stars lined the entire sky, a limitless imagination of galaxies and nebulas. Though the one hundred years war had finally ended, tensions between the four nations still existed, particularly those against the Fire Nation, and tensions would not be resolved in such a short manner. Prince Zuko, now Fire Lord Zuko, ushered the world into an era of peace and love, and now with the Fire Nation seceding from the overland colonies, the world seemed a much better place to live in. But the struggle for peace is never ending, and now new dangers loom overhead. The world has always known about a certain legend, but because the riddle, an enigma, has eluded so many people, and because of how ancient it was, very few people now remember the legend,

"A warrior clad in night will fall from the Heavens, a living relic, and will see to the salvation of the world, or be the Arbitrator, and bring an end to all of humanity"

This is the legend, no, the adventures, of a "warrior clad in night" who will ultimately make the final decision for mankind, but will they be on our side, or against us? Only they will decide...


	2. Crash!

No one could have ever seen this coming. Though it was a moonless night, so dark one could no see their hands even if it was in front of them, what happened shook all the nations to their roots.

All the nations saw it, from the most northern tip, to the southernmost village; a great ball of fire fell from the heavens, leaving behind a bright scar carved into the sky. The light it emitted was so intense, for a few seconds night turned to day, and then just as quickly night conquered again as the meteor crashed, on the edge of Fire Nation. those near ran in fright, but the braver quickly followed the crash site, including Lord Zuko, and his friends, Team Avatar, currently staying with him on a little vacation.

They ran to were they had seen the meteor crash, smoke huffing away from the site.

"What do you suppose it could be?" asked Toph, her bangs moving across her face.

"Whatever it is, if it was big enough to cause a small tremor, it can't be good." replied Katara, a worried look etched on her face.

"Do you think, it's space aliens! Oh Gawd, I knew this day would come, they'll get us when were sleeping, and replace us with a replica of ourselves, only it won't be us, it'll be them disguised as us!" cried Sokka. The others groaned as they continued running, until finally they arrived. A circle of people had already formed, and now as the others pushed themselves to the front, they saw a rather strange looking item.

"It's big. And it doesn't look like it's from here." murmured Aang, binging his staff out in front of him. Sokka proceeded by whispering "space aliens," to which now the others looked on fearfully, for the object did indeed look "alien". It was a large sphere made of metal, the size of a small room. Bolts and screws line the outer shell, and a small window appeared cracked. The vessel looked fine, except the top had been completely ripped open, and smoke was floating out. signs of wear and tear covered the strange object, proving it could have rolled many times, sustaining damage, and upon entering the atmosphere, been burnt.

"Nothing's happening. I'm going to go check it out." said Zuko.

"Wait, hold on, Zuko. You don't know what's in there, it could be a trap for all we know." whispered Mai as she gently held onto Zuko' arm, a look of concern on her face. But at that moment, as if hearing the conversation between the two, a huge sprout of steam screamed into the air, causing the people, including Aang and the others, to gasp and take a sudden step backwards. Sounds of struggle and groans came from inside, and Aang readied his staff in front of him, prepared for attack, as did Sokka, holding his boomerang overhead. The others too took on offensive positions.

~change of perspective~

"God...my head hurts like freaking hell. I don't know what went wrong, I was flying to my destination, to base, and suddenly a fucking black hole pulls me in. Goddammit I thought Sector 6 announced this way clear! But I've been through the same route time and again; a black hole doesn't just appear out of nowhere! Alright, Vala, don't panic! Just remember the survival lessons, if upon crash landing, you must first check if you are in one piece. Okay... " Carefully I checked if my body was fine, a few scraps and bruises, but nothing major. But then I felt a major pain in my neck "damn, whiplash, this is going to hurt for a few days..." I checked my space suit (yes because I am so original, I will just be using the space suit form Dead Space.) "okay, pressurized atmosphere normal, temperature normal, my lithium hydroxide canisters aren't damaged, micrometeroids aren't damaged, oxygen levels at 100%...hold on a sec.." I quickly took a reading from the air, and realized the oxygen levels here were very similar to those back home " 21 percent oxygen, how strange.." I removed my oxygen canisters, thinking it would be best to keep my helmet on. "Alright, time to explore." groaning, I released my buckles, and began to crawl out of my mini-ship. I jumped and grabbed hold onto the broken metal, and pulled myself up. Once standing, I noticed smoke all around me, so I pulled out my assault rifle, and waited for the smoke to clear. Then once it cleared, I looked out in front of me, shocked. People were here! They looked normal, well, other than the fact that they appear to be of Asian culture (the clothes), but other than that, they looked… normal. They stared at me, and I felt rather uncomfortable. I noticed I crashed on the edge of a settlement, and forest hovered behind me. Should I attempt to talk to this people? Damn I'm scared! But if I don't try something...

"It's the space Aliens! They've come for us, and they'll replicate us!" screamed a teenager. Other people gasped loudly, as if believing him, and I tutted in annoyance.

"Who are you, what are you, and what are you doing here?" demanded another teenager. He has his hair up in a small bun, and a scar rested over the left side of his face. His angry, but scared eyes bore into my helmet. I noticed him and the other teenager, as well as a group of others were in an offensive position, and fearfully, I aimed my rifle.

"My name is Vala, I worked for Sector 119 as a weapon and arms engineer, but currently have been deployed as a front line fighter, due to heavy casualties on our side, the military has been employing people with experience in arms and fighting. On my way to the front line, I was accidentally sucked into a black hole, and well, crashed here..." their eyes clouded with fear and confusion.

"We don't want to hurt you, please, drop your weapon and come with us, so you can better explain your situation..." a young boy said. He was bald, and a blue arrow sat on his forehead._ Seriously, what's up with these people? Their weird fashion._

"Very well then..." I put the safely click on my rifle, and placed it on my back. Since I was greatly outnumbered, I decided best to surrender. At once I felt something grabbed hold of my legs, and I gasped as I saw... Metal grab onto my legs, up to my knees! I flailed my arms and screamed when I felt a pair of arms grab be from behind. Instinctively I struggled, but felt my hands put into some type of handcuffs behind my back. _Okay, things are getting too freaky! What the hell just happened! _I thought. 

"Were sorry to do this, but we need to be safe, you know, in case you try to replicate us." said the paranoid teenager. I glared at him, even if he couldn't see, and I felt the steel release my legs.

"Come on, it's okay; we aren't hurt you." whispered a female teenager with long black hair and dark skin. She had unusual blue eyes, and was dressed in a blue dress with pants.

"If you're not going to hurt me, why feel the need to imprison me?" I snarled.

"You're in no position for asking questions, just follow us and don't try anything, or you'll regret having had landed here." growled the scarred teenager. I hmphed and walked in front of the group as they led me away.

"Alright everyone leave, there's nothing else to see here!" He shouted, as the people that formed the circle reluctantly left.


	3. Introductions

~later that night~

I found myself in a small, but impressive room. The palace from the outside was impressive, but inside, it was amazing! Golden pillars lined a hallway, which led to a throne of sort. While being led here, we crossed a peaceful garden, and I saw little...turtle ducks swimming in them. _This is definitely a strange world, perhaps a result of high radiation? Mutations? _The room was just as amazing, and soon I was helped down onto a chair. The scarred teenager and his friends continued by also sitting on chairs, though the scarred teenager sat in front of me, across a round red table.

"Now that we are alone, perhaps you can better explain your story, it was rather confusing."

" I think it is customary for the host to introduce himself to his guest beforehand, or in this case, prisoner." i smiled cynically. he glared dangerously at me, and i heard someone chuckle.

"Your right, my apologies. My name is Mai, and this is Fire Lord Zuko." piped in a gloomy looking girl with a strange hairstyle. She smiled slightly as she gave a hand squeeze to the scarred teenager, or Fire Lord Zuko.

"Right, and the others?" i inquired.

" I am Toph, the greatest earthbender in the world. Don't you forget it!" exclaimed a short, pale girl. Upon closer inspection, i noticed her eyes were..clear, and she seemed to have a permanently blank look on her face.

"Wait, you're blind. But your the one who...how did y-"

"Ahem, greatest earthbender, remember? Just cause I'm blind don't mean I can't take care of myself metalface!"

"Okay...and the others?" I asked.

"Right, I'm Aang, the Avatar, master of all four elements. I'm a monk, and just recently helped end a war, of course with the help of my friends. I'm sorry if we had to imprison you, normally we don't do that, but this time we kind of panicked." The arrow kind smiled sheepishly.

"I'm Katara, a water bender, and girlfriend of Aang." Smiled the blue eyed teenager. I looked at her, and back at Aang, and noticed she seemed older than him, but decided to keep it to myself.

"I'm Mai, girlfriend of Zuko, all that good stuff." Answered the gloomy looking girl. the seemed permanently pissed off, but around Zuko, she seemed less uptight, happier.

"And I'm Sokka, the greatest swordsmaster in the world!." Chuckled the paranoid alien teenager.

"Wait, Sokka, Suki beat you recently, and she doesn't even use swords." Chimed in Aang.

"Aaaaang, he doesn't need to know that!" Sokka exclaimed, trying to cover up Aang's mouth, while giving me a dramatic look.

"What the, hey, I'm not a man!" I yelled, indignified.

"What, I don't believe it, I mean, come on, girls can never be soldiers." Yawned Sokka. At that moment a whip of, what I think was, water, came out of nowhere, and slapped Sokka on the back of his head.

"Ouch, hey Katara! I'm only joking!"

"Yeah? Didn't sound like a joke to me." Hphed Katara as she bottled up a pouch on her side. _There's that strange trick again!_

"Um….Katara, what you just did, and what the other girl did, Toph, is that some type of…black magic?" I asked. Never have I ever seen anything so strange, I could not hold back.

"What! No, it's called "bending" depending on what element you are. I bend water, so I bend water. Toph here bends earth, hence earthbender, Zuko here is a firebender, and is the last airbender, but since he is the avatar, he knows all four elements. You're definitely now from around here, are you?" She asked, a small smile forming on her lips.

"Yeah, um Vala, right?" questioned Aang. I nodded to which he continued. "That's some armor you have there, but why don't you take off your mask so you'll be more comfortable?" I was silent for awhile, trying to take in all what Katara had told me. _Where am I? How can this be? This is beyond reality, I mean, you just can't "bend" things, but I just saw it with my own eyes._ Apparently Aang took this silence as an offended action. "Oh, I mean, if you don't want to it's fine, I just asked, you know, so you'll be more comfortable.." he quickly added. The others looked at him, then back at me.

"What? Oh, sorry, I didn't mean that. I was just…thinking. I guess you should see my face." I unstrapped my helmet, and removed it, revealing my face.

~change of perspective~

Vala removed her helmet, revealing her obvious African features. Rich, dark skin and short, kinky hair. Her arched eyebrows gave her a sharp, serious look, and her full lips were at a slight smile. The others looked on, entranced, for they have never seen someone as dark as her (don't mean to be racist, but have you ever noticed there really aren't very dark people on Avatar?). Vala grew nervous, and rubbed her right nostril.

"I think I'll better explain myself. You guys ready?" Vala inquired. Everyone nodded their heads.

~back to Vala's perspective~

"Alright, here goes. Like I said, I am not primarily a soldier; I was originally an arms and weapons engineer, someone who designs and/or builds weapons. And I was pretty damn good at it to!" I added, smiling widely. "Anyway, since I really couldn't afford to go to a regular engineering school, I signed up for the military. I don't know how it works here, but where I am from, if you join the military, they'll pay for your studies. Of course, joining the military, I was literally property of them, and as required of all incomers, I had to take combat classes, you know, in case of an emergency. Obviously since I was designing and building weapons, I eventually grew into a skilled markswoman, and after a few years, even started training incoming recruits, as a side job." I looked at the others, to see if they were following along, but there eyes were focused.

"Please continue Vala." Urged Katara.

"Yeah, so building weapons was my main job, but where I am from, Earth, it was severely low on natural resources. It had been going on for centuries, but the split of a rebel group, forced the world to look for new territories. When I was born, the Earth was already tired and black, severely polluted by mankind. A few years ago, the rebel forces, we call them the Endless, declared war on our dying planet.. they split of into space, and lived there. Of course they would die, since they had limited resources, but angry at the leaders of Earth for destroying the planet, we soon found ourselves in war. I was recently employed as a soldier, for the heavy losses on our side, forced us to recruit non-soldiers. The fools, they should have known better than to dream beyond of what they already had. Our leaders tried to give everyone equality, but the damn Endless, they were never satisfied…selfish parasites. They dreamed of being better, and worse, they corrupted the peace we had tried so hard to maintain, filled people's minds with the notion of a better place, a better world…" I clenched by hands into fists as I said this.

"The fighting took many lives, and as much as I despise the Endless, I don't think I would ever be able to kill one, I mean, they're still human, they just have this silly idea up their asses. I was deployed to fight, but on my way, I was sucked into a black hole, I think. Hmm, it's this thing, this hole, its gravity is so powerful, nothing can escape it, and I was sucked in, and wound up here." I finished. I looked around, to see the type of reaction I have caused.

"Wait; hold on, so you're saying there is another world than this one?" gaped Sokka. I nodded at him, to which he responded by thinking.

"You're not the only one confused Sokka, I didn't thin other universes could exist either." I added in.

" this keeps getting stranger and stranger…" murmured Katara.

"So you destroyed our planet Earth!" exclaimed Aang, and boy, did he sound mad.

"You sound as if you are personally blaming me for the destruction of the Earth." I retorted, a hint of anger in my voice.

"I knew people were bad, but to actually destroy the place where you live, you must not be human!" shouted Aang, immediately I stood up, and attempted to grab Aang, but I felt somebody hold me back.

"Lemme go damn it! He just insulted me!" I screamed.

"Please, calm down you two! Aang, I know that as bad as what Vala told us, you can't blame her. It's not like she herself wanted to kill the planet." Spoke Katara, but at the same time, she gave a questionly look. I shook my head.

"Katara's right, Aang, you can't blame an individual for the failure of their nation.." added Zuko. I noticed a sad look in his eyes, and I could feel my anger suppress.

"Look, Aang, I don't know how you must feel, but it's not like I wanted the Earth to be sickened. All that happened centuries before I was even born, and I was unfortunately caught in it. Perhaps you feel guilty for something that was beyond your control?" Aang kept his stare at me, and at least, he heaved a deep sigh.

"I thing is, your right Vala. Who am I to judge, when I too harbor such feelings. Though we are from different worlds, perhaps we aren't so different after all." He confessed. My anger died away, and the grip holding me back loosened. I looked back to see who it was, to see it was Mai holding me back, an indifferent look on her face.

"Well, it's been quite a night. I think we should rest for tonight, I mean, it's been a crazy night. We can start off again tomorrow." Yawned Mai.

" I agree with Mai, I'm pooped." Stretched Toph as she got up to sleep.

"Vala, since you are our guest, you have the choice of sleeping solo or with one of the other girls. Your choice." Spoke Zuko.

"I guess I'll sleep with one of the other girls, I mean, so I won't be lonely." I asked, and it was true. I was a bit tense at the moment, and being alone in a strange place, didn't sound like my cup of tea.

"alright, you'll be sharing a room with Katara and Toph, I hope that's fine." Zuko replied..

"Sure, that's fine."

"well then, now that everything's settled for now, goodnight everyone.

*everyone* "GOODNIGHT!"


	4. First Day P1

~different perspective~ *the next day*

"Hey Aang, you seemed really mad last night after you heard about what Vala said. I don't think I've seen you that mad in awhile." Katara asked Aang as they walked down a busy street. Even though the sun had not been out for long, early birders had already come to the markets to take advantage of the best produce merchants had out. The air was dry and warm, not surprising, since the Fire Nation city was right in the crater of a volcano. The others were still sound asleep back at the palace, but Katara had always woken up early, and she decided to take Aang along for a walk.

"Yeah, I know. I was pretty mad, because how can you destroy the very thing that gives life? If what Vala says in indeed true, then I don't really want to know more about her world, it sounds very destructive.. Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Of course Aang."

"What Vala said, about how the Endless, how they dared to dream of "something better that what they already had," do you really think it is a bad thing? I mean, isn't that what gives hope? Dreaming of a better tomorrow? The way Vala puts it, she makes it sound as if they did a terrible thing, hoping."

"I don't think we can make assumptions on her until we know her better Aang, I mean, it's only been a day, no, less. I'm still a little scared of her, though, how she fell from the heavens. And her outfit…hey, I have an idea!" Katara's bright blue eyes lit up as she grabbed Aang's hand and ran off into the palace, nearly tripping a man carrying a vendor filled with cabbages, to which she shouted a quick "sorry!".

~change of perspective~

"Yes, I'll have the lemon cake….no, not like that…a little lower….lower….lower…TOO LOW!...lower."

"Hey Vala, wake up."

"Huh, wut?" I slurred, still in a dream like state. I had fallen off my bed, and laid sprawled on my stomatch..on the ground…drooling.

"Come on, wake up! I know you're still a little confused, but how about a walk around the city? It'll do you some good, but we'll need to get you some clothes." Beamed Katara

"But I have no money, how am I going to pay it?" I slurred.

"Oh, don't worry about that, we'll take care of it1" she smiled. I looked at her, then at me, and pointed to myself.

"Am I really going out in public like this? This armor will attract too much attention!" I snapped as I grabbed my blanket, covered myself up, and shut my eyes tightly.

"The new girl really isn't much of a morning person. Perhaps I can help." I heard someone say, and at once felt the ground beneath me pop out! Immediately I was hurled halfway across the room, and landed on my face, with my legs bent beneath me, my butt in the air.

"Toph, come on! It's her first official day! Show Vala some respect!" exclaimed Katara.

"What, I'm just helping her get ready for the day, she could use a hand. Hmph, besides, it's payback, I couldn't sleep last night. Sheesh Vala, you snore like Appa."

"….Appa…?" I asked, muffled.

"You'll see later on. Now let's go!" Katara grinned as she helped me to my feet.

"Wow, guys, it's amazing!" I exclaimed. Never have I seen such a beautiful place! Stores and restaurants lined the streets, people walked the streets, chatting away and smiling. While houses with red Asian style roofs covered the city and slopes. The sky was a healthy blue color, and white clouds puffed away, slowly crawling the sky. _It's so clean here! No trash or filth on the streets! No poverty or sadness! And the air, so clean, so pure!_ I inhaled a deep breathe of air, and smiled brightly. _I don't think I've ever breathed such pure air in my life!_ A thick, long, black cape hung over my body, impeding people from seeing my suit. I walked on with my hosts.

"Is this how it is everywhere!" I asked, wonder in my voice

"Yeah, pretty much." Replied Mai, a bored sound in her voice.

"How can you shrug it off, it's so beautiful here! I mean, it looks a little backwards, like the illustrations in my history books, but still, I love it!" I giggled, feeling the sun shine warmly on my face

"You act as if you've never seen the sky in your life. You're being too dramatic." Mai retorted, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Aww come on Mai, loosen up, she's happy." Smiled Aang.

"Hey, how about the others, urm, Zuko and Sokka?" I asked

"As Lord, Zuko has business to take care of, meetings and such, and Sokka, well he' still sleeping. Oh, hey, it's over there, let's go!" Katara chirped as she grabbed my arm and led me to a medium sized store. Clothes hung from the outside, and all types of shoes and sandals lined some tables.

"You need a new outfit, we'll help you!"

"I'm blind, I can't do anything." Said Toph.

"And I hate shopping." Retorted Mai.

"I'm a guy, so I think I'll just wait out here."

"Aww, mood killers." Katara said. "Well, no worries, I'll help you pick an outfit." And with that, she dragged me into the store.

"How about this? It looks beautiful on you, and it really shows off your legs!" Katara said as she held a long skirt with long wide slits on both sides.

"No."

"Well, how about this one! It's a beautiful dress, and it'll look great with these sandals!"

"No."

"Oh, these shorts with strapped boots would look nice on you, and with this top, you'll have men falling over you!"

"No."

"Hmm, picky, oh you definitely love this one! These black capri leggings would look wonderful with this half skirt!(I think it's what it's called, the skirt that covers on side of your legs, but leaves the other completely exposed.)

"No."

"If you were going to be so picky, why didn't you just stay at home?" Snapped Katara, clearly angry at my stubbornness with clothes.

"Well, because you're picking everything for me! I'm not a child, quit acting like my mother!" I snapped back.

"I do not act like a mother!"

"Well let me pick my own clothes!"

"Fine, all I wanted to do was help, but since you know the fashion of this world so well, you must obviously know what to pick out!"

"…fine." I mumbled, angrily.

"What was that? I didn't hear you." Replied Katara, holding a cupped hand to her ear.

"Alright fine, I need your help, but at least let me pick out my stuff!" I cried out.

"Very well, fair enough." I walked down the aisles, until I say something that caught my eye.

"Oh, these red pants with golden lines are nice" I exclaimed, holding them up. They were somewhat baggy down to the ankle, where they ended fitted, meant to be tight on the ankles.

"Vala, those are men's pants, see how they go just underneath the bellybutton?"

"…but I like them, come on, I'll make you a deal, buy me these pants, with those…knee length black boots (the ones like Fire Nation, only without the pointy toe), and I'll get a very feminine top. Please?" I pleaded.

"Fine."

"Okay. Now let's see….oh, this!" I grinned as I help up a black and red cropped halter top. (Too lazy to explain detail).

"The top is beautiful, it would really show off your stomach, but the pants…." Katara said in a not so sure voice.

"Right, it's perfect, now lets go home, this armor and cloak are making me sweat buckets!" I smiled as I ran out the store with my new clothes.

"You gonna pay for that?" questioned the store owner.

"Ya, sure, you think I'd bring a thief with me?" replied Katara as she gave the owner the money.


	5. First Day P2

"Ahh, a nice long shower, and a new change of clothes, I feel wonderful! Hmm, these pants actually show off my butt! (hehe Vala has a nice ass XD) and this shirt shows off my belly. It's a good thing training has kept me in shape, and these boots and pants are long enough to cover up m-"

"Hey Vala brunch is ready!" Sokka yelled from downstairs.

"Alright, coming…thanks for telling me!" I quickly tied my halter top, and ran downstairs. For some reason, though I've only known these people for less than a day, I feel as if I've known them longer, I feel very comfortable around them, not nervous or awkward when meeting a new person. Upon arriving, I noticed everyone was seated around a table, sitting on the ground. Everyone looked at me, differently.

"Hey, you know, you look very good without that armor, but aren't those man pants?" questioned Sokka with a mouthful of rice. I felt my head turn red, out of anger, but at that moment Aang piped in

"I think she looks nice, not too girly, but not too manish."

"Thank you Aang." I smiled back.

"Come eat, get whatever you like." Spoke Zuko. I happily sat down cross legged and after serving myself food, began to eat.

"Hey Vala, do you mind if you tell us more about where you're from?" asked Toph, a smile on her face.

"Er, sure. But you'll have to tell me about this place when I'm done."

"Indeed!"

"Okay, now lets see, where to begin." I said as I took in a mouthful of rice."Oh, yeah! I was born in the Bronx, a part of a large city, on May 13, 2412. Let's see, there's not a lot of interesting things in my childhood, have two younger siblings, a brother and sister, and my mother took care of all of us. My dad walked out of us when I was 5, so I don't remember much about him. My mother worked so hard to provide for us, she really is a role model. I love her very much. I was always intrigued about weapons, and how they function, so I joined the military to start my studies as a weapons and arms engineer. Like I said before, though we had huge technological advances, my world managed to find a cure to almost every disease, flying cars were everywhere, um, they are like carriages, only they run on gasoline, which is purified oil, and they fly!" I smiled. I others looked at me like I was crazy, but said nothing." Huge cities were built in places you would never imagine, under the oceans, on the highest peak, anywhere where man was able to access. Even space. Unfortunately, because of the explosion of the human population, naturally we began to run out of resources. The earth, even with its advances, was a very dirty place to live in, clean water was hard to come by, and all the forests and jungles had been leveled .the waters were heavily polluted, and the sky was a permanent filthy hazy brown color. Earth was the only place we knew where we could find resources, so we began to send out ships to look for other planets that might have what we need.

"What about your government, what was the law like?" questioned Sokka.

"Hmph, how else did we maintain peace? Only through strict and unquestionable loyalty to our leaders can we ever hope to maintain peace. Ours is a communist totalitarian."

"You mean the people don't get to decide what they want!" exclaimed Aang.

"The people don't always know what they want. What they want one day will change the next day. We can't trust the masses to decide for everybody, that is why we have the few elite, those who know what's best for us. They've seen suffering, they know what's best." I replied.

"Your land sounds like a dystopia. If that is what the future holds in hand, I never want to be part of it, I hate following rules!" Toph raised her voice.

"Is there a better way to rule? If we all acted like the Endless, corruption would settle down! I'd rather be equal with everyone than be rich and see them suffer. If we suffer together, that'll only make us stronger." I retorted.

"It seems to me that the Endless are the freedom fighters of your world." Said Zuko.

"More like terrorists. They want to poison fear in us so that we may start a coup, but our leaders know what's best."

"Vala, have you never felt inclined to think differently? Act differently, instead of following a social proof, you tried being an individual?" Asked Katara.

"I can't it'll cause an entropy, besides, it's not so bad, we all have free education, free health care, which is if you get hurt, the government takes care of you, and you won't have to pay. We are all equal. And we get to vote, all of us."

"Yeah, only for candidates of the same party, and I don't think the elite have done much if the world has arrived at such a horrid state!" answered Katara, her face fierce.

"Ugggh you just don't understand!" and with that I slammed down my eating utensils and stormed outside.

"What, Vala-"

"Let her calm down Aang, I think this is a pretty revealing idea to her. I mean, how opposed was my nation to change when I came to rule? She'll see a new perspective, just give her time.' Assured Zuko.

"Okay, but I'm worried about her…"

~later that day, night~

"Hmph, who do they think they are, trying to corrupt me! Just when I thought I could trust them, they try to indoctrinate me!" I said to myself as I walked along a pond's edge. _But I know better, my leaders warned us about such dangerous people._ Yet at that moment a sad memory began to play in my head. _But I've broken the ultimate law…_

**~flashback~ **

**It was a cold and rainy night. Black clouds engulfed the entire sky, blocking out any moonlight. A ship had recently crashed on Earth, belonging to the Endless. Once the Elite figured out it was them, they sent in every soldier, cop, and military personal from the area, and gave the order to kill everybody on sight. Civilians weren't to be killed, because the Endless dressed noticeably different than civilians, so they weren't in any danger. I remember….I was alone in my house, my mom had to leave with my siblings to a school fieldtrip, and because my house was rather on the outskirts, there was nothing to do. **

"**I guess I better take out the trash, it's starting to stink." I said as I grabbed the trash and went outside. "Ugh, it's so cold, and rainy. Better get this over with.**

_**Snap!**_

"**Who's there!" I shouted as I dropped the trash and grabbed a snapped branch from the ground. The rustling grew louder, and I positioned the branch over my head, ready to strike. Out of the rain, a woman appeared. _An _Endless_!_ I thought to myself. "Have you come here to corrupt me! Get out!" I snarled as she inched forward. Something wasn't right about her, and I noticed she was holding her side, as if in pain. Then I saw a stream of red rainwater come towards me, coming from her body. She was gasping heavily, like a fish out of water, and her back looked deformed, hunched back, but upon closer inspection I saw it was not a hunchback, but a blanket, and in it a moving form. _She has a baby…_ I though to myself.**

"**Please, help us, if not me, then my baby, she hasn't done anything wrong." pleaded the woman. We stood there, looking at each other for a few seconds, when I did the unthinkable. Grabbing her arm, I dragged her inside my house, and locked and closed all the windows and doors, while closing the curtains. I scrutinized her, and saw she was in tatters.**

"**The bathrooms down the hall, towels are on the upper left cabinet, and fresh clothes are on the lower cabinet. No go get cleaned." I snapped at her. Without hesitating she ran down the hall, and while she was there I paced back and forth in the living room, when at last she came out. **

"**I'll have to get you wound cleaned. Your baby can have warm milk." **

**A few days passed, and the sun was out, shining through dirty clouds. The Elite had stopped the killing, feeling they had caught everybody. A few patrols came to my house, but I simply pointed them to the opposite direction, telling them I had seen a figure run through there a while ago.**

"**You know where to go after this Miriam?" I asked the woman as she prepared to leave, now looking much better, and in civilian clothes. "Won't they hurt you?"**

"**Don't worry, I am the wife of a rebel leader, and we meet in secret places, with others who have had their eyes opened…I guess you would call them traitors..."**

"**Just go Miriam, you're better now…"I murmured. **

"**Vala, thank you very much, without you we would have been killed. Perhaps there is hope for you after all..." Miriam whispered. I felt my face darken.**

"**Whatever, just go." I felt myself bristling as I saw her give a bow, and leave. _What have I done? I did the most treacherous thing ever, if the Elite ever find out what I did, there will be no mercy…I'm a danger to myself and others…_**

__"Hey Vala, you sure disappeared for awhile. The others have been out looking for you." I whirled around as I heard that voice, only to see it was Aang, rubbing his head nervously.

"Oh, it's you…what do you want?"

"Just worried, you know. Hey, listen, about what happened a while back, I didn't want to offend you, it's just your society is so much different than ours."

"…why would you be worried about me? I've been a bitch to you."

"What! No don't say that, you're wonderful, really! I think it's just the sudden change in environment, anyone would be tense." He replied quickly, but I could see the honesty in his grey clear eyes. I felt a small smile tug at the corners of my mouth.

"Listen, I don't like to be anger, though I'm prone to it. Let's try to have a civilized talk, you and me, tomorrow. How about it? I'm feeling a bit tired..." I yawned

"Sure thing Vala." Smiled Aang.

~a few minutes later, at the palace~

"Where've you guys been!" shouted Sokka upon us arriving.

"Oh, just having a little talk, that's all." I grinned.

"You know it's midnight, right! Aww we always get the strangest people in our group" snorted Sokka. I felt my face lighten up, and Aang let out a laugh.

Hey, well show you more around the city tomorrow, and this time I'll tell you about this world." Winked Aang


	6. A New Way of Thinking

A few days passed, and I finally felt as if I were accustoming to this strange, but lovely place. It's so strange, I mean, the air is so pure, nature and man seem to coexist peacefully, and even with the lack in technological advancements, everyone seemed to get along wondrously. The bending was also very strange, never have I even dreamed of seeing such an ability, though at first it frightened me terribly, but when Katara and Toph gave me demonstrations, it now seemed only awesome to me. During the few days Aang and the others filled me in about this strange world. Compared to my own, this was a fairly recent world, where "magic" and "spirits" seemed to exist. The reason I stress that is because back home, we were never told such nonsense…but after seeing the bending, I am not so sure. As much as I love it here, I feel a change in me, a frightening one. I feel myself wanting to break the ultimate law…

"Hey Vala we going for a trip, wanna come with us?" shouted Sokka from below. Just yesterday I got my own room, up in the second floor of the palace. It overlooked the city, and had a balcony with a hammock, so I can lazily watch the action happening down in town.

"umm sure, I'll go!" I answered back, happily. Recently I found myself going out more than ever, the only reason I was even away from home back in my world was because I was in the military, and as such, travel was mandatory. I quickly changed into some loose pants, some brown knee top boots, and a black and silver cropped tank top, and rushed outside. Recently I've been introduced to Aang's…pets. A weird buffalo beaver flying thing named Appa, and a black and white lemur, named Momo. The flying thing usually stays in a barn, but the lemur tends to join us wherever we go, which is fine, other than the fact I don't get along with animals, which resulted in me almost strangling the lemur, only stopped by Aang airbending me into a tree. I met the others outside, and we went off to our trip.

"Hey, where are we going?" I asked.

"Oh, you'll see, I'm sure you'll love it." Grinned Sokka as we walked across town. Eventually we came across a green field filled with an explosion of colorful flowers. A soft breeze gently tickled the tops, making them sway lazily to and fro, and the sun warmly breathed its rays on us. I gave Sokka a look, to which he replied "oh, it's not this place."

"It better not, these colors make me want to barf. It looks like a rainbow threw up all over." Snorted Mai.

"Is she…always like this?" I asked Zuko as we fell behind from the others.

"Yup, that's my cranky girlfriend, but she's so beautiful when she's hating on things." Smiled Zuko slightly. Zuko recently got a few days off, and put his strange, but kind uncle in charge while he was away. A few more minutes of walking, and we arrived at what appeared to be natural springs. There were many of them, and I felt my skin sweat slightly as steamy vapor rose from pools of separate springs. There was even a large pond where a long, rushing waterfall emptied into. It looked very fun and relaxing, but at the same time…

"Let's go!" shouted Aang as he tore his clothes off…leaving himself in only a pair of brown trunks. "Yipppeee!" and with that he cannonballed into the water. The others undressed too, and I was left standing at the shore as the others gleefully jumped in. even Momo jumped in, swimming around like a little turtle.

"Hey, what's the matter Vala? Come on, join us!" laughed Toph as she splashed some water onto me.

"Ummm…no thank you, I uh…." I struggled to come up with a lie, and quickly fiddled with my thumbs. "Oh, that's right, I can't swim!" I added in quickly.

"So what, just don't come in the deep part of the pond. You can still go in the springs, they aren't that deep silly." She giggled. I could feel my face turn red in embarrassment when Aang and Katara stopped to look at me.

"Nothing will happen, we're here, if we see you in trouble, we'll help you." Assured Katara.

"Yeah, hey, we can even help you swim!" chimed in Aang, a small duck-turtle thing on his head. It quacked angrily, and bit him on his ear, to which he let out a loud "Ouch!" the others laughed, and I felt myself laughing too.

"No, really, thanks, I um…ain't that comfortable in the water." I laughed nervously.

"Oh well, suit yourself, I'm getting on that waterfall! Race you Aang!" shouted Toph, to which Aang accepted her challenge, and they rushed to get to the waterfall. I watched yearnfully at the water. _I can swim, I want to swim, I love swimming, but-_

"I see you're not a fan of the water either." Yawned Mai as she lay on the white sandy shore, under a tree, her eyes closed.

"Not really…I don't like getting wet." I lied. I looked at the others having fun, and saw as Sokka threw a mud ball aimed at Katara, but as she ducked into the water, he ended up hitting Zuko in the face.

"Hey, watch it!" he yelled. I saw his arms stiffen, and Sokka tried to suppress laughter.

"I guess it's true, you're never happy!" laughed Sokka as he reeled back into the water.

"Everyone's so happy, you look peaceful, and yet why do I feel frighteningly different..." I murmured to myself. I looked up at the healthy blue sky, and was momentarily lost I my thoughts.

"Ugh, quit thinking so hard, and just accept you're in this new world now. You'll fry your brains out, thinking so hard. Do you really miss your world that much?" Mai said in an indifferent voice. I looked at her curiously.

"You're so different… I mean as in even though everyone and everything here is so different, you all live side by side peacefully."

"We're not that different, do you honestly believe that just because we have different views that we are so different?" Mai said, still looking up at the clouds.

"it's just that I was brought up that anything different than the norm was a danger to peace, and had to be destroyed as quickly as possible. Everyone was the same, everybody thought the same, everybody acted the same…."

"It's sounds boring, even worse than here." Mai replied. I saw a white bird glide softly though the air, and land next to a green bird on a high branch, to which they started to preen and groom each other. I saw my friends playing in the water, each of them so different: a once banished prince, the refound Avatar, the last Southern water-bender, a goofy but genius swordsman, a blind earthbender, and the last of a species. _So different, but they all get along… _I began to tremble.

"Oh, what's wrong now?" Sighed Mai as she sat up. Her face was still bored as usual, but her eyes held a tint of worry.

"I am so confused…what's right and what's wrong? My entire life anything different would automatically be killed or destroyed. I was taught to believe, act, and listen as everybody. Am I going to become an…individual?" I very thought scared the hell out of me. I saw Mai lift one eyebrow, and groan.

"Okay, let's say I am the dictator of a nation, you love your mom very much, right?" I nodded. "Okay, now let's say when every person reaches let's say…15, you had to kill her. Everyone does it, no questions asked, because it's the law. Would you do it?" I felt my eyes fill with horror, and quickly shook my head.

"Never!" I gasped.

"See, you're being an individual. You are going against something that you were taught frrom birth. But because you refused, you will be killed because of it. Do you think that's fair?" I looked at Mai for an answer, to which her face grew annoyed. "Don't look at me; I'm not going to tell you what to decide." She pointed a finger at me. "You must decide for yourself, no one can help you. You make your own decisions, that's what being an individual is about. Now answer the question." I though very hard about what she told me, but in the end I decided.

"I think…no, I know…I would save my mamma…" I felt my body go cold.

"That's it. You are thinking for yourself, here's another example." I saw her snap off a blue flower, and then a yellow flower, and hold them in front of her. "See these? These are flowers, the same kind, just different colors. Now tell me, which color do you prefer?" I looked at one, and then at the other, and grew worried. _Which is the right one to choose?_ Apparently Mai saw this, for she said "just pick the color you prefer." With that I choose the yellow flower. "Okay, now say every person who prefers yellow flowers to blue flowers are traitors, and they will be killed because of it. What do you think of that?" I thought about, when I heard Mai "really think about it, deeply." And I thought. I don't think I've ever though about something so much in my life, but I noticed my mind was clear.

"I think…that's cruel…"

"Now you're getting it. It's okay to be different than others, some may disagree about it, but that's part of being different. This is probably all new to you, but we'll help you to be different, like my little examples did…now go on, I want to relax." And Mai flopped back down on the sand. I walked away and let myself fall on a patch of soft grass, and looked up at the blue sky. _It's okay to be different…I was taught different, but here everyone lives peacefully. Has my whole life been a lie? Maybe it was really the Endless who were the wise ones, and we were brainwashed..._ this new revelation hurt my head terribly, but try as I might, could not stop myself from thinking, thoughts that a few minutes ago I would have labeled as treacherous thoughts. I began to sweat more, and my hands felt clammy. _I think…that the wars we've had had been pointless? I think… that compared to this world, we are actually the backwards ones? I think…that the Endless have the right to separate form our dying world? I think…that we had no right to stop and kill them, simply for thinking differently? I think…I know that I did the right thing when I helped Miriam and her baby…_ I felt these thoughts channel through my being, my body and…soul, and then I felt them melting away at me. More thoughts raced in my mind, my mind a swirl of opinions, I didn't even notice the day go by, and next thing I knew, I felt a pair of hands shake me gently. I looked up, it was dark, but a small flame stood overhead. It was Zuko.

"Vala, it's night, it's time to go. Are you okay?" he asked more as to see what I would say.

"I'm fine…thanks." I replied, not too sure of myself.

"Well then get up, we're leaving. Here." And he helped me up. I looked up at the sky, black and endless, and saw the stars winking back at me. I walked forward with the others as they chatted away. _The stars look nice…beautiful…mystical…extraordinary. _I looked at a constellation _I don't like that one…it reminds me too much of sadness…_ the walk back at the palace felt like an eternity, and I did not way a word the whole way back. _I like that house…it has a nice yard, but that other one, it's too rickety, too red…_ when I arrived at the palace, I was sweating profoundly, and I could feel my vision blur

"What's wrong with her!" exclaimed Katara as she ran forward to catch me, preventing me from crashing into the stone floor. I heard the others asking me what was wrong, if I ate something, did I get bit, but there words seem to churn together, like a soup, and soon I could not distinguish who said what, or where their voices were coming form. It seemed to come from everywhere, but nowhere at the same time. I knew I was awake, but could not feel anything, could not move, could not see anything, and before I passed out, I had one final though. _I feel like shit…I hate this…_

~change of perspective~ an hour later

"Uncle, what's wrong with her?" asked Zuko as he carefully studied Vala's labored and shallow breathes. She had a wet rag over her forehead, and every so often, she would twitch violently, as if trying to escape something. Iroh looked her over, checked her pulse, and studied her face. Katara had done all she could, but not even her advanced healing could bring Vala out of this coma.

"I even tried healing her with water from the Spirit Oasis, but not even that helped…"Katara's eyes saddened, and the others faces gloomed over.

"It'll suck if she dies…" Toph kicked a small rock over, and rubbed her eye, as if she had dust in it. Iroh heaved a sigh as he turned around to look at the others. His eyes held a very worried expression to them.

"Katara, the reason your water could do nothing is because this is not something that can be cured…Zuko, remember when you fell ill that day we were at Ba Sing Se?" Zuko gave a slight nod. "Well, this is something similar. This illness was brought on by doing something that was so different from her, something that caused her to have an extreme internal conflict. It literally made her sick." Iroh sighed.

"But she hasn't done anything against her nature…has she?" Asked Aang to everyone in the room, and they gave a sideways shake.

"We've all been with her these past days, nothing out of the ordinary." Said Katara. "Could it be a change in thinking?" questioned Mai.

"No, only an action could have caused her to reach an extreme state…or an acceptation. It's possible that she could have committed something many years ago, so against her morals, but could have kept it buried, so it never affected her. Something could have caused her to accept what she had done, and the shock of it could have caused her to fall ill. If that is the cause, then only she can help herself now…" Iroh, put a blanket over her, and ushered the others out of the room explaining that no one could help her now, and gently shut the door behind him.


End file.
